Weevil Rock You
by hauntingblood
Summary: Song parodies relating to the Torchwood Team!
1. Weevil Rock You

_**AN**__: __**Disclaimer**__- hmmm if I owned Torchwood there would be more Ianto n Jack. OH and John would get his Poodle!! But sadly I don't… so all the good stuff with the no owning stuff stuff… And don't own We Will Rock You either.. _

_So this is a parody of We Will Rock You. Pairing along side Gallifreyan Idiot's song too. We be bestest friends. We thought about it and were like "OMG! Musical called Weevil Rock You!" and so I made something up on the fly for like the first two verses. And then in the middle of history she was like "ALL THE WEDDING FAIRIES!!!" so we freaked out in the middle of class. Good Fun. And so this is what we do in our free time… or during class… _

_And Yes we are working on more!_

_Well Now On With The Show!_

Weevil Rock You

Owen you're a young man dead boy thinkin' you're

Zombie gunna take on the world someday

Got a hole in your chest

A bit depressed

Waving your medical-instruments all over the place

(Owen spoken in background: That doesn't go!)

Singing

Weevil, Weevil Rock you

Weevil, Weevil rock you!

Owen you're a man make a big nice pay check

Secret agent who's gunna take on the universe one day

Got a hole in your chest

Bit depressed

Weevils gunna put you back into your place

(Owen: That works even less!!)

Singing

Weevil Weevil Rock You!

Sing it!

Weevil Weevil Rock You!

Owen you're a prat who really hates grapes

King of the weevils like Tarzan to the apes

Got a hole in your chest

You can't digest

And for the recorded the med bay's a mess!

(Owen: Arrrgg! Stop the nagging!)

SINGING  
WEEVIL WEEVIL ROCK YOU

WEEVIL WEEVIL ROCK YOU

Rat Jam Time!

*que guitar solo*


	2. He Loves Me

He Loves Me (Parody of Don't Trust Me by 3oh!3) Yeah so new addition into my musical thing….. don't like it as much as weevil rock you but ya know one hit wonder much? =(

(Ianto)

Waistcoat with red shirt underneathe

I got the breath of the last cuppa coffe on my teeth

And hes immortal (immortal) and he doesn't sleep

Hes got antiques from the 40's and he always cheats

(Jack)

G-G-G-Guns always pressed to our heads

Deadly Situations that usually end with us up in bed (Ianto: JACK!)

Go to your Boyfried and don't let him slip

Cause me and Yan are happy 'nd don't you go stoppin it

(Ianto)

He'll never forget me whoa

He'll always love me whoa

He loves my coffee whoa

Whoa -oh-aoh

Don't touch my man

Get your mitts off my man

Get away from my man

He loves me

He'll never forget me whoa

He'll always love me whoa

He loves my coffee whoa

Whoa -oh-aoh

Don't touch my man

Get your mitts off my man

Get away from my man

He loves me

(Jack)

Exes on a deadly kill spree

If they threaten him I wont hear a plea

And I'll throw you into a weevil cage

Pepper me with bullets but that wont cure my rage

B-B-B-Bullet holes cover my chest

But not even the daleks can put me to rest

And the *somewhatawesomepart* is

Ianto: Jack… just no…no.. Don't go there…

Jack: your no fun...

He'll never forget me whoa

He'll always love me whoa

He loves my coffee whoa

Whoa -oh-aoh

Don't touch my man

Get your mitts off my man

Get away from my man

He loves me

He'll never forget me whoa

He'll always love me whoa

He loves my coffee whoa

Whoa -oh-aoh

Don't touch my man

Get your mitts off my man

Get away from my man

He loves me

Back Gwen nd don't flutter your eyes

Do the old person and try n go blind

(I Said!) Back Gwen nd don't flutter your eyes

Do the old person and try n go blind

(Jack Agrees with me!) Back Gwen nd don't flutter your eyes

Do the old person and try n go blind

Hey yan wanna go do some paperwork?(whoa)

No jack don't even think about (whoa, whoa oh oh)

Oh come on! (whoa)

Do anything and I will not hesitate to kill you (whoa)

Promises promises…. (whoa)

He'll never forget me whoa

He'll always love me whoa

He loves my coffee whoa

Whoa -oh-aoh

Don't touch my man

Get your mitts off my man

Get away from my man

He loves me

He'll never forget me whoa

He'll always love me whoa

He loves my coffee whoa

Whoa -oh-aoh

Don't touch my man

Get your mitts off my man

Get away from my man

He loves me

*Glompage*


End file.
